Frozen
by spooksfan08
Summary: A case from Jack's past returns to haunt him. Is he going to be dragged back into a 30year old nightmare? Can he and the team protect a family still haunted by it and can the real killer ever be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own New Tricks. The BBC are the owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Monday**

Sandra sat at her desk, watching her team through the windows of her office. She wasn't quite sure how she had ended up here. As a young WPC she certainly hadn't intended on ending up as the boss of something like UCOS. She had intended to reach the rank of Detective Superintendent. Sometimes she wondered what her dad would have made of it. Her in charge of that lot. She smiled as she noticed Jack walk in to the outer office. He didn't look happy. Neither did Gerry or Brian. But then she mused Brian rarely looked happy first thing in the morning and she wouldn't be surprised if Gerry was nursing yet another hang over. Smiling as she walked in to the main office.

"Morning Jack" She smiled as Jack took his place at his desk.

"Is it? Is it really?" Jack muttered to himself as Gerry stopped throwing darts at the dart board in the corner. Brian shrugged.

"What's wrong with you? And Brian what is that dog doing here?" Sandra had just noticed Scampi curled up next to the filing cabinet.

"Ah" Brian started.

"Never mind, I don't need to hear it. So don't tell me and I won't have to lie to Strickland. Jack what is the matter with you?" Sandra sometimes wondered if she worked in a police station or a nursery school.

"Sandra" Jack began "I have a case. Well I'm pretty sure I do"

"Well, go on then. What is it?" Gerry was more interested as he dropped the darts back in their hiding place.

"It was a case I worked on. I was only a DC in those days. In 1980 there were three murders. Students. All killed in this area. No one was ever charged. My Guv at the time, DI Rhys Evans died shortly after the case. Massive heart attack. I always thought the poor sod died because of the way he worked himself on this case. I mean we'd all go home, to the pub whatever after the end of the working day. But not him. He worked the case in to the ground. That murderer, whoever they were killed him as much as he killed the three official victims" Jack stared at the wall.

"Jack that's awful but why re-open the case? Is there any new evidence?" Gerry watched as his friend sighed. Strickland walked in as Gerry leant against the filing cabinet partially obscuring the small dog.

"Morning, I have a new case for you. 30 years ago there was a spate of murders. A police officer died half way through the investigation." Strickland started as Sandra held up a hand.

"I know" Sandra took the coffee mug Brian handed her "Jack was just telling us"

"Jack?" Strickland looked towards the older man who just shrugged.

"DI Evans' daughter, Ellen approached me last night. She was little more than a baby at the time but she doesn't believe her father was murdered. She's a police officer too now. Just on maternity leave. But she's been doing some digging. I think she was right. I think DI Rhys Evans was the fourth victim" He watched as Strickland nodded.

"No one was ever arrested?" Sandra clarified as Jack nodded.

"No I left about a month after Rhys died. He was a mate. A good guv" He sighed. "Died leaving a wife, Bethan and two children. Ellen who was three at the time and 7 year old Oliver" He watched as Sandra looked to her boss.

"Any new evidence?"

"Yes. Toxicology from the time has been run again. More modern techniques show that there was no way DI Rhys Evans died of a heart attack" Strickland held her gaze as she smiled.

"Gentlemen we have a case" Sandra sipped her coffee as the others began getting ready for what looked to be a really long case.

"What's that dog doing here?" Strickland stared as Scampi began to wake up.

"Well he was sleeping Sir" Sandra smirked as Strickland left the office.

**Authors note. This is my first attempt at a New Tricks Fan fic. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**History?**

Jack and Sandra had left Brian, Gerry and Scampi in the office. Jack was driving towards PC Ellen Evans' house. It seemed the logical place to start. He was quiet as he drove and the silence was driving Sandra mad.

"How long have you known her?" She waited as he raised his eyebrows "Ellen Evans? How long have you been talking to her about this?"

"Ah, I see" Jack sighed as he overtook a cyclist "Since she was born really. I said I was friends with Rhys. He was a good bloke. Before yesterday she was about 12 when I saw her last. Look, the post mortem at the time suggested that he died of a heart attack. I didn't like that explanation, it just didn't sit right. He was one of those fitness freaks" Jack shook his head as Sandra nodded.

"Yeah, but you hear of joggers dropping dead. It doesn't necessarily mean you're in for a long and happy life just because you run marathons Jack" She smiled slightly as she saw him nod.

"But let's not forget there are three other victims in this case. They never got justice either" Jack didn't want Sandra to think he only had personal motivation for taking the case.

"Yes, three students. Cally George, Ray Morris and Hannah Stone. All aged 20 and all studying psychology" She sighed as the car pulled up outside Ellen's house. "Wasn't DI Evans a psychology graduate?"

"Yes he was" Jack exited the car as Sandra followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian looked at Scampi who was curled up asleep under Gerry's desk. The dog was comfortable and perfectly happy where he was. Brian shook his head. He really should have left him at home but seeing as both he and Scampi were currently in Esther's bad books he thought it better if Scampi came with him. He really wasn't sure why they were both in Esther's bad books but it seemed like a wise idea to stay out of her way.

"Don't you worry Scampi. Our Mark will be up on Sunday and hopefully she'll be feeling better by then. Ooh it'll be good to see him. It's been too long hasn't it boy?" The dog raised his eyebrows as his master spoke. He was comfy where he was and had no intention of moving.

"Everything ok Brian?" Gerry walked in to the office followed by Emily and Clarky. The young PC was there to help Gerry get on to the internet. He still wasn't as good at computers as he would like to be.

"Yes thank you" Brian pushed his glasses further up his nose as Emily smiled at him.

"Hello Brian" She smiled as she took a chair opposite Gerry's desk.

"Hello Emily love. Do you know this young girl? The one who's father's death we're investigating?"

"Ellen? Yeah I was at Hendon with her. Really nice girl. She's on maternity leave now isn't she? I know she moved in with a fireman a few years back. Think she's got a little boy" Emily smiled. "Why are you investigating her father's death?" She looked at Gerry as she folded her arms.

"Strickland" He sighed. "Look are you two going to get on with helping me get on line? Aint got all day you know" He gestured to the computer in the corner as Clyde and Emily smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra stood in the doorway of Ellen's living room as a young boy roughly the same age as Gerry's grandson was playing with Thomas the Tank Engine toys. Ellen was holding a small baby girl as Jack asked the little boy about his toys.

"Look, Jack I really appreciate you looking in to this for me. Oliver thinks I'm mad" Ellen placed the baby in a Moses basket as she talked. The little girl was sound asleep. Ellen nodded slightly in the direction of her son.

"What's your sister's name?" Sandra smiled at the three year old. Children weren't exactly her forte. She felt slightly self conscious around the little boy. He shrugged and handed Jack one of his toys to inspect.

"Owen, 'I' iawn dweud wrth y wraig enw eich chwaer. Mae'r rhian yn ffrindiau I mam yn" Ellen smiled as Owen sighed.

"Mam"

"Owen"

"Her name is Rhiannon" Owen seemed quite happy to chat away in English even though Ellen had started talking in Welsh. Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I know I should stick to English when we have guests that don't speak welsh. When Dad died Mam took us back to Wrexham to live. I ended up going to a welsh speaking school. I just want these two to be able to speak it. I want them to be able to speak both, like me. I try to speak in welsh to them whenever I can. I moved back here when I met Rob and joined the Met. Before these two came along. Owen, I'm going to talk to Jack and Sandra you ok playing there?" She smiled as her son nodded.

"Ok" Own smiled as he returned to his toys while Sandra and Jack followed Ellen in to the hallway.

"Why don't you think your father died of a heart attack? I know the new toxicology reports suggest otherwise but you had your doubts before then didn't you?" Sandra was straight to the point, as ever.

"Yeah I did. When I was a kid I believed what Mam and the others told me. I mean I was three, same age as Owen is now. You believe what you are told as a kid. If Mam said he had a heart attack then he did" Ellen sighed as she began making coffee. Jack shot Sandra a look.

"Yes, yes you do. But you changed your mind" Sandra watched the younger woman make coffee as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"The more I thought about it the less the story fit. Dad was a young man, people didn't like that he achieved such a high rank so young. He was 39 when he died. He was a runner, he didn't smoke, and he wasn't an alcoholic. No family history of cardiac problems on either side of his family. He shouldn't have died the way they said he did." She waited for the kettle to boil.

"So you did a little digging?" Jack asked.

"You know I did. Look, there are four deaths unsolved. That's your thing isn't it? Solving the unsolved?" Ellen handed the coffees to them.

"Yes Ellen, it is. I won't promise you anything but I will say we will definitely look in to it" Sandra smiled as Owen ran back in to the kitchen, straight up to her.

"You going to help my Mam?" He smiled up at Sandra as he clutched his favourite train.

"We're going to try Owen" Jack answered as the little boy smiled at him.

"Cool, just try your best that's what dad says" He turned round and run back in to the living room as Ellen shook her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry sat at the computer, now happier that the two younger officers had left him to it. He smiled at the screen. He was finally getting somewhere.

"Eh Brian" He called across the room as Brian began putting Scampi's lead on. "Jack worked with this DI Evans didn't he?"

"Yes, he said so. Don't you ever listen?" Brian tutted as Scampi licked his hand.

"Well it looks here that while all the victims were either studying or had studied psychology. The two women had applied to the Met. None of this is on file at the time" Gerry took his glasses off as he spoke. Brian was suddenly more interested.

"Well" He paused for a moment "I think we had better talk to the officers from the case. We know what Jack says, DI Evans is dead. Who else is there?" Brian stood up.

"DS Hannah Lloyd is dead - car accident in 2007. DC Richard Jones retired to Spain. Remember Brian, all this was 30 years ago. These detectives, if they are still alive would be about.." he waved his hand in the air.

"Our age Gerry. They'd be about the same age as us" Brian tutted. "I'm taking Scampi for a walk. Wont be long" He left the office as Gerry returned to the computer. He hoped Jack and Sandra had had a more productive morning than he had.

**author's note. More soon, please let me know if I'm staying in character. Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer - not mine**_

_**A lead?**_

Jack and Sandra left Ellen and the children and waked back to the car. Sandra pulled her jacket around her as the rain started. Jack walked quickly along the street as Sandra paused.

"Sandra, come on" Jack stood by the edge of the car as she frowned.

"Something doesn't add up. What do you think Jack?" She opened the car door as Jack got in the driving seat. He knew she had picked up on something that he hadn't. Once again he wondered if he really was getting too old for UCOS.

"What do you mean? Ellen seems genuine. She knows her father died in circumstances that are unexplained. She wants answers, that's all" He started the car as Sandra nodded.

"Yes I understand that. But the more I think about it the more I think we should be looking in to the deaths of the original victims. I think I'm going to ask for toxicology reports again and we need to talk to their families. I don't like this Jack. Three official victims and a dead police officer. I don't understand how or why the toxicology reports weren't checked at the time. Why did they not see it wasn't a heart attack" Sandra stared out of the passenger window as she spoke. Jack remained quiet for a moment.

"Remember Sandra, this all happened in 1980. Science wasn't as advanced as it is today." He didn't like it either. His friend had died and they had not even considered murder. "He was well liked, a good copper and a family man. If the post mortem said natural causes that's what we took in those days. It was a different era Sandra"

"Well we have the science now. I want to see those reports." Sandra knew Jack was right, in those days the word of the scientists were often taken without question. It was rare that a second post mortem would be ordered. The more she thought about it the more frustrated she got.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian returned from walking Scampi to find Gerry still sat at the computer. Scampi curled himself up in the corner, happy to be back in the warm and dry office. Gerry seemed oblivious to Brian's presence as Jack and Sandra walked in the office a couple of minutes later. Brian shot him a look before deciding that it wasn't worth disturbing him.

"Hiya, found anything?" Jack hung up his raincoat as Brian shook his head.

"I've been looking up a few of your old team Jack" Gerry peered over the top of his glasses.

"And?" Sandra was still not happy.

"And, those which I've tracked down are not going to be much use to us"

"Why's that?" Jack walked to his desk as Gerry sighed.

"They're dead" Jack closed his eyes as Gerry spoke. Some days he really did feel too old for all this. Jack gave Gerry a filthy look before sitting at his desk.

"Gerry, there were eight of us in that department, not all of them can be dead. Surely I'm not the only one to get to this age?" Jack was beginning to feel depressed. Sandra narrowed her eyes as Gerry just shrugged.

"So, we have three dead students, one dead copper and we are still no further on than we were at 9 am this morning?" Sandra huffed as she folded her arms. At least Brian and Jack had the sense to look a little sheepish.

"Well, er yeah you could put it like that" Gerry held her gaze. She knew he loved winding her up. She was determined not to bite.

"Right in that case, find the next of kin of the three students. Get their addresses. We need to go over witness statements again" Sandra watched Gerry shrug. Brian nodded.

"The young lad that died, he had a girlfriend. She' married now but lives in the same area. I have her address. Poor lad was an orphan so there was no next of kin as such. You only just been to see Ellen" Brian shook his head. "My Mark is only a bit younger than Ellen, makes you wonder why we ever did this job, what with having families at home does it?" Brian shook his head sadly. Gerry nodded as both Sandra and Jack exchanged glances.

"I'll start looking for the next of kin" Jack sighed as Brian realised what he had said. Sandra had chosen the police over her personal life and Jack and Mary had never had children, despite trying for years. Brian cursed himself as he got up to make coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day had passed the same as any other case. Jack couldn't shake the feeling he had missed something. There had to be a link between all four victims that would lead them to the killer. He sat in his back garden holding a cup of tea. The rain had stopped and Jack needed to think.

"So Mary? What have we missed?" He stared at the stone which bared his wife's name.

"There must be something. Was Rhys hiding something? I dunno Mary; you met Rhys and Beth a couple of times. She's died now too. Cancer. Oliver and Ellen haven't got either of them now." He shook his head "Mary, he didn't seem the type to hide things. I know he wasn't corrupt. Ah Mary I'm going to get some sleep. See if I can make more sense of this in the morning. Good night luv" He walked back in to the house, unsure whether it actually would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra sat at home watching TV with a glass of wine in her hand. She couldn't help but think about what Brian had said. Would the job be any harder if she had got married and had children? She sighed as she drank her wine, it had been her choice to remain childless and the more she thought about it the more she more she was pleased that she wasn't a mother. If Brian and other people judged her, sod them it was their problem. Sighing she placed her glass on the coffee table as she went to answer the door.

"Hello Gerry" Sandra stepped aside as Gerry smiled and stepped in to the house.

"Sandra"

"Why are you here? It's 11pm for crying out loud" Sandra folded her arms. She was tired and she didn't need this.

"I've been thinking"

"There's a first" Sandra smiled as Gerry glared.

"They never arrested anyone. For the student murders did they? I mean I been reading through the case files." Sandra was tired, she didn't need this. Gerry was still stood in the doorway as he spoke.

"And this can't wait until tomorrow because?" Sandra yawned as if to emphasise her point.

"Because I'm worried about Jack" Sandra sighed. So was she.

"Ok, but don't take long. I am intending on getting some sleep tonight" Sandra smiled slightly as Gerry made his way in to the living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Brian was the first to arrive in UCOS. Esther had agreed that Scampi was allowed to stay at home for the day, so he pottered about the office making sure his cycle helmet and bike were secure. He enjoyed being in the office on his own but was beginning to wonder where Jack was. Out of all the team he was the one that was usually the first there. Sandra and Gerry walked in together as Brian sat at his desk, the computer already on and showing the Evans' file.

"Morning" Gerry headed straight to his desk as Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Hi" Sandra smiled, glancing towards Jack's empty desk "Where's Jack?"

"Not seen him" Brian shrugged. It was unlike his friend to be late for work. He never took time off sick. Sandra didn't like it. She knew Jack too well to think he had just pulled a sickie.

"I'll call him" Sandra sighed as she marched towards her office. "If Strickland asks, I'm busy all morning" The door slammed behind her as Brian and Gerry exchanged glances.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town Jack sat in his car. He knew he should have called work. It wasn't like him to go off on his own. He was parked in the high street wondering if he was doing the right thing. He watched as a man in his late fifties left the Barber Shop and crossed the road to the Chemist.

"Still out and about" Jack muttered to himself as he watched the man go about his shopping. "Rhys was right about you. We should have pulled you in 30 years ago. You just think you got away with murder, you were wrong" Jack muttered as he started the engine_._

_**authors note More soon**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Still don't own them**

**Lies and Old Haunts**

Sandra was still in the office when Strickland walked in. She could hear Gerry and Brian talking to him in the outer office. She glared at the phone as if it were responsible for Jack not answering her calls. There was still no sign of Jack. She hated to admit it but she was worried. Jack Halford had never been late in his life. He didn't know how to be late. He never went sick and if for some reason he had to go off on his own he always called the office. Sighing heavily she made her way in to the outer office just in time to see Gerry beginning to get very irate with their boss.

"Gerry" Sandra shot him a warning look.

"Sandra, you tell him" Gerry turned back to his computer as Brian continued to pore over files on his desk.

"What can we do for you, _sir_?" Sandra folded her arms making it quite plain she wasn't happy to see him.

"Just thought I'd see how the case is going. You don't seem to have a full team this morning Sandra" He smiled as Sandra and Gerry resisted the urge to throttle him.

"No" She held his gaze.

"Where's Jack Halford?" Brian began scratching his head as Strickland continued to ignore the eccentric ex copper.

"Hospital appointment" Sandra lied smoothly. "He'll be here later" Gerry raised his eyebrows as Sandra lied so convincingly.

"Right, well. I'll let you get on then" Strickland walked out the office.

"Is he really at the hospital?" Brian asked as he stepped away from the desk.

"Dunno" Sandra collected her jacket from the coat stand in the corner.

"Then why did you say he was?" Brian was confused.

"I lied Brian. I don't like this. It's not like Jack. If it were you Gerry I wouldn't bat an eyelid but Jack? Nah he doesn't go AWOL." She picked up her car keys as Gerry nodded.

"Yeah, this is not like him. Sandra, I'm coming with you" Gerry was out the door before she could argue leaving a bemused Brian sat at his desk wondering just what the four of them had got involved in.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra knocked on Jack's door as Gerry looked along the quiet street. There was no answer and no sign of Jack's car. Gerry was beginning to think that Jack had gone off on his own.

"No sign of a break in" Sandra stated as Gerry nodded.

"Yeah, no sign of his car either mind you. Look Sandra. Have you even thought what this case could be doing to him? Rhys Evans was his DI when he was a DS. It was years ago yeah and we know that he was friends with Rhys. You don't think he's found something and gone off on his own?" Sandra held Gerry's gaze as he spoke.

"What? You think Jack blames himself for not solving the case in 1980?" Sandra hadn't even considered he was taking things personally. "No, not Jack. He was only a DS then. Wasn't his investigation."

"No but it was DI Evans'. Jack's a team player Sandra. If he thinks his team was hurt because he wasn't fast enough then he would go off and try to sort things out without us. He probably thinks its history repeating itself" Gerry was getting frustrated.

"You think Jack believes he is protecting us?" Sandra cursed under her breath as Gerry nodded.

"We got to find him Sandra. Before the old fool really gets him into trouble" Gerry walked back to the car as Sandra followed.

"I don't like this Gerry" She huffed as Gerry opened the car door.

"Neither do I" He sighed as he got in the car "C'mon" He started the engine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat in a pub he had last been in when he was courting Mary. It felt like a lifetime ago. He watching the man he knew he should have arrested over thirty years ago. He hadn't been in CID that long at the time and was rising quickly through the ranks. Rhys Evans had been a mate, a good mate and as two of the youngest but most senior members of the team they both felt they had to prove themselves. Looking back Jack could only remember two foolhardy young men. Shaking his head as he sipped his orange juice he thought to the two men he worked with, not much had changed. They were older but no more sensible. _What is it they say?_ Jack thought to himself _You can't teach an old dog new tricks? _He pushed the thought out of his mind.

The grey haired man Jack was watching seemed happy enough to chat to the middle aged bar maid as he sipped his drink. Jack wondered if he really didn't have a care in the world. He really believed Robert Richards was a serial killer. But with only four deaths over thirty years ago proving it now would be a nightmare. He knew Brian had requested new toxicology tests on the samples the investigation at the time had kept. Somehow he didn't think it was going to be that straight forward. He raised his eyes as he felt someone approach him.

"Jack Halford" Richards sat down opposite him "Thought it was you" He smiled as Jack placed his glass on the table.

"You thought right"

"What you doing these days? I haven't seen you since, well since I don't know when"

"I do. It was the student murder cases we never solved. I worked with Rhys Evans in those days. You heard he died before we solved it. I left not long after that" Jack wanted to see what the reaction he got was.

"Yeah I heard. Sad, two little kiddies at home. Very sad" He shook his head. "What brings you to these parts?" Jack smiled as Roberts continued.

"Oh you know, I'm with UCOS now. Seeing as the case wasn't solved we're taking another look at it. Time and all that may make it easier to find out what really happened." Jack watched as his companion narrowed his eyes.

"I see. What use is it dredging up all this? Whoever did it could well be dead by now"

"Yes, yes they could be. They may not be though. You were in CID at the time. Didn't it ever get to you? That those three kids were dead and we never caught the killer?" He held the man's gaze.

"Jack it was a long time ago. I left the force before the case was even finished. You know that. Another?" He waved his glass as Jack shook his head.

"No thanks." He paused as Roberts went to stand. "Three students from the local poly all dead. All studying the same course. Mind you the lad was in a different year to the girls. Then a DI drops dead. Funny don't you think? A police officer died and not much of a fuss made"

Roberts sat back down. "It was 30 years ago Jack. Lots of water under the bridge" Jack didn't like the way Roberts was talking to him.

"Yeah long enough for two kids to grow up without their Dad." Jack held his gaze. "Long enough for three families to grieve their kids"

"Yeah" Roberts glared "Like I said a long time ago. Look Jack I wouldn't go dragging up this. Not now" He walked away as Jack glared after him. He had a funny feeling he'd been threatened.

**authors note. Is anyone still reading this? Please let me know. Not much left now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own New Tricks. BBC and Wall to Wall do**

**Connections?**

Jack left the pub as the weather began to take a turn for the worse. Muttering under his breath he pulled his collar tighter around his neck as he made his way along the alley way next to the Pub. He knew he would have to call Sandra and the others when he reached the car. This case was beginning to stink of police corruption. Someone had killed his friend and tried to make it look like a heart attack. What he couldn't believe was that no one, not even himself had thought the death of a young, fit police officer was suspicious. He had cursed himself a million times since he had run in to Ellen again all these years later knowing that now he would have to make amends for not solving the case all those years ago. He didn't just owe it to Rhys but to the three students that had died. He really believed that Richards knew more than he was letting on. Jack was so lost in thought as he walked along the alleyway he didn't notice the large figure of Richards behind him until his face hit the floor. He knew he was in no position to fight back at his age. Instead he stayed on the alley floor as gravel dug in to his flesh.

"Keep away from cold cases like this Halford. It's so cold it's frozen over. Let sleeping dogs lie" Richard muttered in his ear before disappearing, leaving Jack lying on the floor breathing hard and even more determined to follow this case to the bitter end.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you spoken to Brian?" Sandra asked as Gerry shook his head.

"Nah, he's out of the office. Something about checking up with the people who used to interview potential recruits to the Met. Cally George and Hannah Stone both applied to the force. Only Cally got as far as being interviewed. Hannah was dead before she got to Interview. Poor kid. What a waste" Gerry shook his head. Sandra knew he was thinking of his daughters. The youngest was intent of following her dad and sister in to the police.

"Ok, well back to the station it is. Maybe Jack has finally turned up" She started the engine to the car as Gerry nodded. His anorak collar turned up around his face so Sandra couldn't see how worried he really was about his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'ello Emily love" Brian started as he placed the files on his desk. He wasn't expecting to see the young DC in the office. "You ok love? Your Dad isn't 'ere you know"

"Yes I know, that's ok. Look Ellen is my friend. I want to help if I can. We were at Hendon together. It was me that told her I knew Jack and what you four do. It was me that gave her the idea to approach Jack" Emily bit her bottom lip as Brian nodded.

"I see"

"What do you see Brian?" Sandra walked in to the room as Emily sighed. Gerry was already taking his coat off.

"'ello luv, what you doing ere?"

"She came to help" Brian started unhelpfully as Sandra nodded

"Any news on Jack?" Sandra was beginning to get worried. She had known Jack Halford all her life and knew his behaviour was out of character. The last time he had behaved in such a strange way was when Mary's killer appeared to be escaping justice. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Not a dickey bird" Brian sighed. He was worried too. He didn't like change, it unnerved him. This change in Jack's behaviour unnerved him even more.

"Right, well" Sandra crossed to the notice board. "What have we got?"

Brian coughed before starting. "Cally was an excellent student. Grade A's in everything. So were the other two mind you. Cally and Hannah had always wanted to join the police. Specifically the Met" He paused as Sandra pulled out her mobile.

"Yes this is Detective Superintendent Pullman. Yes I know him" She paused as Gerry and Emily exchanged looks.

"Oh my God. I'm on my way. Thank you" She closed the flip phone and replaced it in the pocket of her jeans. She looked visibly shaken.

"Sandra are you ok?" Gerry stood as he spoke, staring her in the eye. He didn't believe her when she nodded.

"That was the hospital" She looked at the team. "Jack's in hospital. He was assaulted. Head Injury."

"Bleedin 'ell. Is he ok? C'mon" Gerry took charge, ushering Sandra out of the office while asking Emily to hold the fort. Brian was behind them in seconds.

"Did they say 'ow he is? Is he ok? Is he going to die?" Brian was panicking.

"Brian" Gerry shook his head. "Let's just get there shall we? Eh Sandra why did the hospital ring you? Why not his family?"

Sandra placed a hand on the door handle of her car. Sighing she looked Gerry in the eye. Brian already knew the answer.

"There is no family. Not since Mary died. He had a brother, he died of cancer the year before Mary died. No children" Sandra opened the door and took her place in the driving seat.

"Seems we're his family" Sandra started the engine as Brian took his place in the back of the car.

"Us? Poor old sod" Brian shook his head.

"Yes, precisely so we better get there and see how he is then" Sandra drove towards the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had 8 stitches in the would to his head, a support bandage on her ankle and his right arm in a sling. He was furious as he waited for Sandra to arrive. What he really wanted to do was head off home but he knew Sandra would be furious. He would insist on going back to work. He looked up as the doors to the A&E waiting room swung open.

"Hiya" Gerry smiled as Sandra shot him a death glare.

"What the hell did you think you were doing going off like that?" She was furious. Jack had no idea how worried they had all been. Jack raised his good hand to talk to her. It had no effect.

"Sandra"

"Don't 'Sandra' me Jack Halford. You have been missing all day. We were looking for you"

"I'm sorry. I am. But I think I have a lead. The man that did this to me, well he was a DC in the CID where Rhys and I worked. He hated that Rhys had got promotion over him. He hated the thought of the police fast track graduate scheme which was just starting then"

"That I can agree with. Bloody university students turning up thinking they know how to police London. Wet behind the ears most of them" Gerry earned himself another filthy look from Sandra.

"You think a police officer killed Rhys Evans and the three students? Cally and Hannah wanted to join the police but the boy didn't. Ray Morris was going to go in to teaching" Sandra glanced at the others as Brian shook his head.

"Raymond Peter Morris, aged 20. Son of Catherine Diane Morris and Detective Inspector Peter Morris. Morris senior was DI on Vice Squad from 1974-1976 before transferring to Murder Squad in 1976. Died on duty aged 54. Three weeks before retirement. Catherine died when Ray was 6. Breast cancer"

"Poor kid" Gerry shook his head as he heard the potted history Brian had given them. Jack nodded.

"Yes, the killer had a grudge against the police alright. DC Robert Richards fit's the profile Sandra. I suspected he was on the take in 1980. If I'd done something about it maybe four people would still be alive" Jack walked past the team as Sandra stood there open mouthed.

"Right, we better talk to this Robert Richards" She followed Jack out of the hospital waiting room as her heels beat out a staccato beat on the tiled floor.

"Well you heard the lady Gerry. C'mon lets get on to it" Brian walked away leaving a slightly stunned Gerry in his wake.

**authors note. More soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Dead Ends and Dinner**

Sandra sat at her desk watching the three men in the outer office. She had been worried sick about Jack. They had argued over the years and certainly fell out when she found out what had happened between him and her father but she had hated the thought that anything could happen to her team. She forgot sometimes how she was the youngest on the team, she usually felt like the mother hen making sure that all three of them didn't get suspended from duty or killed. Looking at Jack she wondered exactly what they had got involved in.

Gerry was on the phone in the outer office while Jack made himself a coffee. Brian was immersed in something he had seen on the computer screen in front of him. He hadn't noticed Robert Strickland enter the office. Sandra sighed as she saw the Divisional Area Commander enter the room and lean against Gerry's desk. She huffed as she left her own desk.

"Jack what the hell happened?" Strickland looked concerned.

"Sandra told you he was at the hospital" Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets as he replaced the phone on his desk.

"Yes but"

"Thank you for your concern but I fell. I'm fine now." Jack sighed as he sipped this coffee.

"Is there anything new with the case?" Strickland began to change the subject as Sandra leant against the doorway. She folded her arms and glared at her superior officer. In truth they had nothing and she knew he was going to be furious. She watched as the three men shrugged and waited for Sandra to answer.

"It's going well. We have a number of leads" SHe knew she was lying through her teeth but she desperately wanted to solve the case and she had to maintain the reputation UCOS had of never leaving a cold case unsolved. Strickland nodded once as his floppy hair hit him in the face before standing to leave.

"Well keep up the good work" He turned to leave as Gerry turned his attention to Sandra.

"What leads?" He narrowed his eyes "We aint got nothing"

"Yes we have Gerry." She crossed the room and retrieved her jacket from the coat stand in the corner. "C'mon, you and me are going to find DC Robert Richards" She left the office giving him no choice but to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian didn't understand why a serial killer would behave in the way they did. He had worked on hundreds of murder cases. Each one had sickened him to his soul. He wondered whether it was a factor in his alcoholism. Drinking to forget had definitely been a factor in his colleagues of years ago. He knew Jack and Gerry had done the same in their youth. It wasn't a way of coping but it was something most coppers of his generation had tried. He shook his head as he read the reports.

"Jack why would anyone want to hurt those kids? DI Evans? Family man with two kids, why kill him?" He walked along the street as Jack shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea why anyone would want to kill his friend and then cover it up. He didn't know why three young people had been targeted. He intended to find out.

"Look Brian" He thought carefully as they headed towards the police station where Jack used to work. "All I can think is that Rhys got too close to finding the killer. I told you he worked all the hours God sent. Maybe he upset the wrong person" Brian nodded as Jack reached the step to the station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry drove towards the address Sandra had given him. She was sat in the passenger seat as he drove. She was annoyed that they had hit so many dead ends and that they seemed to be headed down yet another.

"Sandra" Gerry began as she continued to look out of the window "There's a real possibility isn't there that the killer is an ex copper? That it was the bloke that beat up Jack" He was still angry that his friend had been attacked.

"Yes" She snapped "There is" She was not good at hiding how she felt. "That's why we are going to talk to him" Gerry turned the car left at the lights as she continued to fume next to him. Gerry had finally had enough of her temper.

"Look Sandra, I think it's time we all got together and talked about all this. Dinner at my house tonight. All of us with Esther, Emily and Clarky." He turned off the engine as he parked the car. Sandra smiled slightly. She loved Gerry's cooking, infact she loved. Shaking her head she stopped that thought before it could really form.

"You cooking?"

"Of course I'm cooking!" Gerry huffed as he opened the car door. Sandra couldn't help but laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello" Brian smiled at the young desk officer as he and Jack approached the reception area of the small police station.

"Can I help?" She glanced at both men noticing Brian had kept his woolen hat on.

"I have an appointment with your DCI. My name is Jack Halford. This is Brian Lane. We're with UCOS" Jack waited as the young woman made a few calls.

"Have a seat please" She smiled as both men turned to sit on the small plastic chairs opposite the reception. Jack had a funny feeling they had hit yet another dead end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Emily was the first to arrive at her father's house. Gerry was already in the kitchen. She smiled as he passed her a glass of red wine. He was busy cooking Italian pasta with bolognase sauce ignoring Emily's question as to wasnt all pasta Italian? She smiled as he continued chopping vegetables and stirring them in to the pan on the stove.

"Will Brian eat that?" She smirked as Gerry looked disgusted with the idea that anyone could refuse food he had spent time preparing. "I mean Dad you know what he's like about new things"

"Esther is coming" Gerry stated

"Ah I see, he'll eat it then" She smiled as she sipped her wine.

"Em, have you ever heard about an ex copper called Robert Richards? Would be a bit younger than me now" He watched as she frowned.

"Rings a bell. Don't ask me why? Is he involved in all this?" The door bell rang as Emily spoke. He threw the tea towel on the side table as he went to let the rest of the team in.

"Robert Richards" She pondered as Sandra shrugged off her coat and handed Gerry a bottle of wine.

"What about him?" Sandra asked as Esther and Brian followed her in to the front room as Jack entered.

"He was an instructor when I was at Hendon. Slimy bastard" She shuddered. "Knew the name rang a bell. He is not a nice man" Emily watched as her father's eyes darkened. He hated the thought of a man like that in the police.

"You didn't like him then?" Sandra continued

"No, not at all. Ellen and I was in his class. We were the only women in the intake that year and he loved to make things difficult for us. Right sexist pig" Emily had no intention of hiding her dislike.

"Are you sure it's the same man?" Jack asked as Brian sat on the sofa.

"I don't know" Esther shook her head "Men like that shouldn't be allowed in the police these days. Making it difficult for young women to get on the career ladder. Shouldn't matter whether you're a man or a woman if you can do the job surely?" Esther continued as Sandra shrugged.

"You're right, but unfortunatley it did when I was at Hendon and I'm sure it was in Emily's time. It's a male dominated world and some people would like to keep it that way" She smiled as Jack handed her a glass of wine.

"Same man as what?" Emily was concerned. Clarky shrugged. He was just glad he had been reassigned to the team, he really wanted to learn as much as he could from the four officers. The fact Emily was around alot was a bonus as far as he was concerned.

"Same man that worked with Rhys and myself from 1978-1980. Same man that caused this" He pointed to the wound on his head. "Same man that seems to be the only plausable suspect in a thirty year old serial killer case that no one else cares about" Jack sighed as Emily's eyes grew wider.

"Any luck at your old nick?" Sandra turned to Jack as he shook his head. Brian looked at his hands as Scampy curled himself in a ball next to him.

"No. You?"

"Well the neighbours said that he hadn't been around for the last few weeks. Apparently he is on holiday" Gerry grunted as Sandra continued. "I spoke to Passport Control. There has been no one of his name leaving the country in the last few days and as Jack saw him in the pub and got those stitches as a result" Sandra glanced towards the kitchen "That smells really good Gerry"

"Of course it does" He rolled his eyes

"So what now?" Brian asked.

"I've put out a warrent for his arrest. We find him and get him back to the nick for questioning. Look this is getting ridiculous. Someone killed those students. We now know Rhys Evans was killed. I want the person responsible behind bars" She sipped her wine.

"He'll be what 70 by now" Clarky spoke for the first time since he had arrived.

"Don't care. He killed four people. He killed a serving police officer and covered it up. I want him behind bars" Sandra glared in to her glass, she was angry and determined to solve the case. If they didn't she was afraid it would be the last case UCOS would work on in it's current format. She couldn't see any of them continuing after this, if the killer escaped justice for the second time.

**author's note. Will they catch him? Are the team safe? Should I add a little romance to this? Let me know what you think please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer nope, still not mine**

**Tea time**

Brian sat at his desk in the UCOS office, glad of the piece and quiet. The rest of the team were out, leaving him to read the new toxicology reports in peace. It seemed that Rhys Evans had died due to a cardiac arrest. "Don't we all?" Muttered Brian as he turned the page. The rest of the report went in to more detail as to what the causes of the cardiac arrest had been and what changes the human body had to go through to cause a cardiac arrest in a man that outwardly looked as fit and healthy as Rhys Evans. Brian was absorbed in his reading as Gerry made his way in to the office.

"'ello Brian" He shrugged off his coat as Brian merely grunted.

"Charmin!" Gerry huffed to himself as he set about making a much needed coffee. Gerry didn't like this case. He didn't like what it was doing to the team. The more he heard about the only real suspect, the less he liked him and the more he wanted him to be guilty. He knew that was a bad state of mind to be in. If he allowed his judgement to be clouded then there was a very real chance justice would never be done. He waved his mug in front of Brian and finally got a response.

"Oh yes please, no sugar" Brian continued to read the report in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra was not happy. The case was getting away from them. There were very few leads and she hated to think she was going to have to go back to Ellen and the children with the news her father's death would be forever unsolved. It was one of the reasons she had taken to working in UCOS. She loved the fact that they gave people answers, caught the criminals. Time was no object; some of the cases they had solved had been over fifty years old. Why was this one proving so difficult? She stared out of her car window at the small terraced house that was home to Robert Richards.

"Where are you?" She muttered as she saw the elderly neighbour open the door. She smiled; it was time to meet the neighbours.

"Hello" Sandra walked up to the elderly woman.

"Morning" The pensioner smiled.

"Hi, my name is Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman. I'm looking for Robert Richards. Have you seen him? Only it really is very important that I talk to him" Sandra waited as the older woman seemed lost in thought.

"Bobby? Is he in any trouble?" She looked genuinely worried.

"Oh, I'm just looking to find people for a reunion. I used to work at the same station as him. I've been trying to track him down for weeks" She didn't like lying to the old woman but she couldn't shake the feeling that the future of UCOS relied on solving the case.

"Ouch I see" The old woman smiled. "He won't be back for a couple of hours. He always goes to the hospital on Mondays. Would you like to come in and wait? I could put the kettle on?" Sandra hesitated as she saw Jack walk towards them wondering what was taking so long. The elderly woman sighed as she realised Sandra wasn't alone.

"Oh, this is Jack Halford. We work together, he's helping me with the reunion" Sandra glanced at Jack silently wishing he wouldn't contradict her. Jack held out his hand for the older woman to shake.

"Nice to meet you, please call me Jack. And you would be?" He could charm the birds off the trees when he wanted to Sandra thought to herself.

"Moira Sutton. Look, Bobby wont be long. He's always home by about half ten. Come in, I have some cake in here somewhere" She smiled at Jack, obviously delighted to have visitors. Jack nodded.

"Thank you Moira, I'm parched" He followed her in to the small terraced house as Sandra was left with nothing to do but roll her eyes and follow them indoors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry sat opposite Brian in the office, feet propped on the desk as he read through the reports. Brian had read the reports twice and still couldn't understand how the original pathology reports had found the police man had died of natural causes. The only explanation to be seen now was poisoning.

"What I don't get Brian" Gerry started as Brian looked up. "Is why the post mortem at the time didn't find this? How could they have missed this?"

"Well Atropine is a chemical usually found in the body. Doctors give it during cardiac arrest to try to resuscitate the patient. The vast amounts may have been attributed to the pathologist assuming the doctors had given the drug in the resus room" He closed his eyes as he thought.

"But then Rhys' body was found in the police station. He was already dead by the time Jack and the others came on duty. I do not like this Gerry" He stood and retrieved his cycle helmet as he spoke. Gerry was on his feet in seconds.

"I reckon we need to talk to the pathologist" He retrieved his jacket.

"Yes" Gerry picked up the report again, checking the name on the bottom of the report "I agree, we need to talk to Home Office Pathologist Clare Potter" He followed Gerry out of the office as the pair decided to talk to the woman who had given the wrong answers thirty years previously. He shook his head, hoping they finally had a lead. He hoped wherever Jack and Sandra were they were having the same luck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra sat on the old fashioned sofa in Moira's living room with a cup of tea on her lap. She was keen to get to Robert Richards. She checked the clock as Jack made small talk with the old lady. He seemed genuinely interested in the woman. Sandra smiled in all the right places but she really wanted to speak to Richards. She was snapped back to reality at the sound of a car pulling up in the street outside.

"Jack" She stood and walked to the window. He placed his cup on the table and walked towards her.

"Ah, seems our Robert Richards is finally putting in an appearance. Thank you for the tea Moira. We really must go" Jack followed Sandra out of the front door as they both made their goodbyes. Sandra smiled slightly, she sighed. Things were about to get interesting.

**author's note. Is anyone still reading this? If so please review. More soon x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer nope still not mine**

**A Straight Forward Arrest?**

Sandra walked along the quiet London Street as Jack followed behind her. He had a funny feeling things were about to get a lot more interesting. Robert Richards was locking his car and retrieving something from the boot as he registered the tall blonde walking towards him; it wasn't until they were parallel with him that he noticed Jack.

"Robert Richards?" Sandra pulled her ID badge from her pocket.

"Who wants to know?" He grunted. She smiled to herself. Clarky had insisted the suspect was an old man; in fact he was not much older than Sandra. She looked at him, all silver hair and friendly smile. He looked like an average middle aged man trying to hang on to his youth. She estimated him as in his late 50's. Smiling as she placed the ID back in her pocket.

"Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, UCOS. You know my colleague Jack Halford." She stated. Richards looked over her shoulder at Jack. He had hated the man during his time as a DC working with Rhys Evans and Jack Halford. In a split second the box he was carrying was thrown at Sandra as he pushed past her and into his house. Sandra was knocked off her feet as Jack tried to catch her.

"Never mind me!" Sandra shouted as Jack checked to see if she was ok before going after Richards. Both were aware of the woman watching the events from her doorway. Sandra was on her feet in an instant running after the two older men. Richards was in the front room of his house before Sandra had caught up with them.

"Don't do this" Jack sighed. His ankle was aching and he suddenly felt old. "You were a good copper, what happened?" Richards sighed as he looked at Jack.

"What happened? What do you think happened?" He yelled back at Jack. "I told you to keep away from this."

"You never told me why. C'mon what did Rhys ever do to you?" Jack really didn't understand it. Sandra sighed as she watched the exchange between the two men.

"You must have been the youngest in CID in those days. I know how that feels" She tried to talk the man around. It was not a skill she naturally possessed. He frowned at her.

"You don't know anything Superintendent" He stepped towards her as Jack went to step between them.

"Explain it to us then. What happened to Cally and Hannah? To Rhys and Ray? Eh?" Jack sighed.

"You and Rhys so bloody cocky" He glared "Fast track promotion, perfect marriages"

"Jealousy" Sandra glared. "Old fashioned, jealousy" She glanced at Jack.

"I should have been promoted over the people that were. I worked damned hard in that department, Superintendent" He glared as Jack pinched the end of his nose.

"I have had enough of this. Robert Richards. I am arresting you in connection with the murders of DI Rhys Evans, Cally George, Ray Morris and Hannah Stone in and around May 1980. I am also arresting you for assault on a police officer and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent" She stopped as Jack's eyes grew wider. Sandra turned to Jack before turning back to Richards.

"Oh you are not serious?" She glared as she spotted the small hand gun pointed directly at her.

"I told you to leave this alone Halford. I told you it could not end well" He waved the gun at Jack as Sandra glared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry was sat in the office with Emily, completely oblivious to what was going on the other side of the city. His feet were propped up against the desk as Emily sat opposite him and read through the reports.

"So you reckon this Richards is in the frame for killing three students and Ellen's dad?" She looked over the paperwork as he nodded.

"Yeah, seems so. He's definitely got something to hide" He shrugged. Emily nodded, she didn't like the man but couldn't really picture him as a cold blooded killer. She shook her head sadly as she read the toxicology reports that Brian had insisted were redone using 2010 technology. She frowned as she read the reports for Cally George.

"Female, 20 years old. Cause of death stab wound to the abdomen resulting in haemorrhagic shock." She shook her head "Twenty years old"

"I know, shocking isn't it" Brian interjected as he walked in to the room. "Where's Sandra and Jack?"

"Went to arrest Robert Richards. Why?" Gerry sighed as Emily handed him the report.

"Have you noticed that while Cally and Hannah were killed by a single stab wound to the abdomen, Ray died of multiple stab wounds? Rhys died from poisoning, according to this. I think that suggests Ray fought back, see he had defensive wounds to his wrists and face. Rhys and the girls didn't have time to fight back." She was warming to her theory as Brian caught on to what she was suggesting.

"Hannah and Cally didn't fight back" He mused as Gerry waited. He had no idea what they had both seen.

"Why wouldn't they fight back? I mean Cally was 20 and Hannah was 21. Strong, healthy girls. Ok, Hannah was said to have asthma but only mildly. Why wouldn't they have fought back? Why wouldn't they have suspected they were about to be attacked?" Gerry watched as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Look Dad. It was the 1980's. Both girls wanted to join the police. Richard Roberts would have been what? 30 perhaps 31. Single, fairly attractive and already in the job they wanted. He may have asked them out. When he realised he was chatting up women that were so intelligent they would be put on the fast track scheme like Sandra was and like I was then he must have been pretty angry" She watched as Brian nodded.

"Ah I see" Gerry glared. He hated to think of how terrified the young women must have been. He had spoken to thousands of young women in his time in vice and it still made him feel sick when he thought of what the young women, some not much more than girls went through.

"Talking of Sandra, surely they are taking too long for a simple arrest?" Brian checked his watch as Gerry couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah I don't like this. C'mon Brian, lets go see what is keeping them." He stood and pulled on his jacket as Emily stood. "Stay here Emily" He walked away as Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Oh I don't think so. If something has happened you need an actual police officer." She reminded him as she walked past him towards the cars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just put the gun down" Sandra tried to remain calm.

"No" Richards was too calm to Sandra. She could almost feel as if he was enjoying himself.

"Don't make this worse. You have already killed people" Jack was more annoyed than anything. Sandra shot him a look as if to suggest he take his own advice.

"They had it coming. So do you. Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Richards waved his gun in Sandra's face. She narrowed her eyes.

"Put the gun down. C'mon Robert. It doesn't have to end like this" Sandra took a step forwards. No one heard the car pull up outside as the gun shot reverberated around the room.

**authors note. Thank you for the reviews. They really are appreciated. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Dead?**

"Sandra!" Jack yelled as she hit the floor. He was on his knees and at her side in seconds. He could hear Gerry banging on the front door. He knew he had to let them in and get an ambulance but he didn't seem to be able to get his legs to work. Sandra groaned as she turned on to her side. Gerry and Brian had managed to get the front door open just as Jack helped Sandra sit up.

"Oh my God" Brian felt sick as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Brian, call an ambulance" Jack stated. He was shaky but knew Brian needed to be given clear instructions. Sandra rested her head against Jack, she felt sick. The room was spinning and she had a headache. The wound on her forehead oozed blood from her scalp and it ran down her face onto her cream blouse. Gerry walked in to the room and knelt next to the body of Robert Richards.

"He's dead" Gerry stated.

"Yeah I had noticed" Sandra mumbled as Gerry sat on the floor next to her and Jack as he assessed his boss.

"Guv, if he shot himself, how did you get hurt?" Gerry was genuinely at a loss. He looked up as Brian reentered the room. He looked terrified but a little relieved that Sandra seemed to be relatively ok.

"Ambulance is on the way. Emily is out 'ere talking to Strickland on the phone" He watched as all three groaned. Strickland was going to be a nightmare. Sandra couldn't help but rest her head against Jack, it was too heavy to lift up.

"Sandra got hurt because she tried to grab the gun, ended up on the floor with the momentum I reckon" Jack sighed. Sandra still felt hazy but had heard every word Jack had said. He was worried about her but knew if he said as much she would dismiss him. He'd known her all her life and she'd been the same since she was a little girl.

"I'm fine" Sandra tried to sit up properly and looked across at the body on the floor next to her. "I just wasn't fast enough, that's all. Too old. I was faster when I was younger" She suddenly felt very old. Jack sighed, he knew what she meant.

"He admitted to killing Rhys and the students. So that's something." he looked at Gerry who nodded.

"Yeah, we solved the case" Gerry smiled slightly. The sirens could be heard in the back ground as Sandra closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three men sat in the waiting room of the local A&E department wondering when someone would tell them what was going on. Gerry was itching to go outside for a cigarette but wanted to stay for any news of Sandra. Brian stood in the corner, he had no idea what to say or do. He hated change and was convinced the doctors had taken so long because Sandra was seriously injured or had died.

"Someone should tell her mother I suppose" Gerry started. Jack nodded.

"That's ok, I'll do it. Just think we should wait until we have more news. Then I'll go to see Ellen. Let her know she was right, her father was murdered" He stood as a young nurse walked up to them. Gerry turned as he realised the nurse was approaching.

"Are you with Miss Pullman?" She smiled. Brian was automatically nervous. He only ever knew nurses and doctors to smile if they were trying to calm people before delivering bad news.

"'ow is she? What happened?" Brian started as Jack raised his hand.

"Brian" Gerry warned as his friend fell silent.

"Yes we're with her. Can you tell us how she is?" Jack asked.

"If you would like to follow me, Dr Daniels will tell you what has been going on. She mentioned her mum, do you have a contact number for her?" The nurse who's name tag stated she was called Julie asked.

"Yeah, we do. Don't worry we'll tell her whats been happening. She's in a nursing home see, wouldn't want to upset the old girl until we know whats what" Gerry explained as Jack rolled his eyes. The 'old girl' he referred to was only five years older than him, and despite a stroke was in no way frail.

"Ok" Julie smiled as she let them in to the interview room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra hadn't opened her eyes again until she had reached the hospital. She felt sick and disorientated. The wound on her head throbbed mercilessly and she had a funny feeling something had happened to her and Jack but she couldn't think what. The hospital lights glared and hurt her eyes as she fought to stay awake.

"Your friends are outside" She heard a nurse say. Sandra rolled her eyes. She sighed, she should have known the boys wouldn't leave her, however much work was left to be done. She dreaded to think what had happened but knew Strickland would kick off when they got back. If she had ended up in hospital but with no idea how she had got there she knew she was in trouble.

"Jack? Jack Halford? Is he here?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes. He's with the others and the doctor now. You had him down as your emergency contact." The nurse frowned. "Along with your mother. We were asked not to call her yet"

"Oh God no, please don't call my mother." Sandra dreaded to think what her mother would make of the situation. She could imagine the customary lecture on how she was deprived of grandchildren and Sandra should he having a quiet, peaceful life with a husband and two point four children, not the chaotic lifestyle she had now, at 49 years old. She really didn't feel up to it at the moment.

"Ok, look Sandra you have been really lucky. We were very worried about you at one stage" Sandra narrowed her eyes.

"Really? What happened" She struggled to sit up before realising she was covered in wires and monitoring equipment. She smiled slightly as her team walked in the room, minus Clarky and Emily.

"Sandra" Gerry shook his head as Brian hung back. Jack just smiled.

"Hello"

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Brian was the first to ask.

"Stop panicking Brian. I feel like I have been hit in the head by a shovel. That's all. I'll be fine" She glanced at Jack. "I'll be even better if someone could tell me what the hell happened"

"Robert Richards shot himself in front of us. Died instantly. You and I were there to arrest him." He watched hoping that Sandra would remember. He sighed when she continued to look at him blankly.

"He shot himself but you grabbed his arm to try to stop him. You grabbed him as he fell, hit your head on the table. Knocked yourself out. You came to but passed out again. They did a lot of tests but I think they found a brain that still works" Jack half grinned. She knew she had scared him.

"You and Jack solved the case" Gerry interrupted.

"We did?" She smiled slightly.

"Yes we did. Well you got a confession out of him before he pulled the trigger. So it proves it, Ellen was right. Her dad was killed. He was a murder victim and none of us saw it at the time. I'm going to go around there and talk to her. I'll take Gerry with me" He watched as Sandra sighed. She felt sorry for the poor girl, she knew how it felt to be brought up believing one thing, only to find out the truth was very different.

"Ok, go easy though yeah?" She watched as Jack nodded. "What exactly did the doctors say? When can I get out of here?" Gerry laughed at her. It was clear Sandra was feeling better if she wanted to get out of hospital so quickly Gerry realised she must be on the mend.

"He said that you had to stay in tonight as you were unconscious for so long. They need to monitor you." Jack got up from his seat before she could argue.

"But" She decided to argue anyway. Jack knew the signs.

"No Sandra, stay here. Get some rest. Just do as you are told for once, please" He signalled for the others to walk out with him. Gerry hesitated in the doorway.

"You'll be fine. You scared us though Guv. Especially 'im. He thought you were dead. You bloody looked it" He glanced at the floor.

"Gerry, I" Sandra was at a loss as to what to say.

"You get sorted here, we'll tie up the loose ends and when you get out of 'ere I'll have everyone around and make some curry yeah?" He smiled as her eyes lit up at the idea.

"Ok. I'll bring the wine" She smiled.

"None of that cheep plonk you like though. Decent stuff or the deal is off" Gerry laughed as he walked out of the room.

**authors note. This is the penultimate chapter. More soon xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Quiet**

Sandra walked back in to the UCOS office and shrugged off her red coat. Her head still ached but she was glad she had managed to persuade the doctor that she was fine. She still felt a little nauseated but knew that was all part of having concussion. It had happened before and she hadn't liked it then. The office was uncharacteristically quiet. Cold coffee mugs were strewn on Brian's desk and papers were strewn over Gerry's deak. None of the others were present and she had no idea where they were. Scampi whined as she spun on her heal.

"Scampi! What are you doing here?" She knelt down to the small dog. He looked up at her with sad brown eyes. It was as if he knew she hadn't originally wanted him in the office. She scratched the small dog behind his ears as he licked her hand.

"Can see why Brian likes you, soppy thing really aren't you?" She stood up as Scampi settled back down to sleep. "Where are they though?" She looked around the office as voices could be heard in the corridor outside the outer office.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"'ow did she take it?" Brian asked as the three men walked along the corridor.

"Better than I expected Brian" Jack answered as he pulled off his jacket.

"I don't suppose there is a good way to react to the news your father was murdered by a colleague. And that the said colleague was a serial killer Brian" Gerry shook his head as Jack spoke.

"No I don't suppose there is" Brian sighed. He hated dealing with relatives. It upset him "I'm going to talk to Cally and Hannah's parents and Ray's auntie later today. Not looking forward to it" Brian saw Jack shake his head.

"No, always did hate that part of the job" Gerry sighed. "You lot coming over mine for some dinner after? Promised Sandra that I'd cook. They are letting her out later?" He pushed the office door open to see Sandra leaning against Brian's desk, Scampi sat at her heals.

"Sandra!" Jack tried to look angry as she smiled slightly.

"Miss me?" She beamed as Gerry laughed.

"Not 'arf Guv" he smiled as the other men rolled their eyes.

"Brian? What have I told you about bringing this dog here?" She patted Scampi on the head as the three men looked aghast. Brian was dumbfounded. Sandra wasn't exactly known as a dog lover, yet Scampi seemed to have taken a shine to her. She fought the smile that threatened to take over her face. Gerry beamed.

"Making friends Sandra?" Gerry shook his head as he walked to the coffee machine.

"Well, it was only Scampi that was here to greet me. Where the hell have you lot been?" She smiled as a very protective Scampi sat on her feet. He had obviously agreed with his Master. Sandra should still be in hospital.

"I went to speak to Ellen" Jack explained as Gerry nodded. "Poor girl"

"At least she has the truth now" Sandra looked at the floor as Gerry nodded. He continued making the drinks before pausing and looking at Sandra.

"Yeah, she does. Sometimes the truth is over rated. Dontcha think?" He resumed pouring milk in to the coffee mugs as Brian suddenly began to panic.

"Ooh no, Esther will kill me!" He picked up his coat as they all turned to look at him. "Mark, he's coming to see me and Esther this weekend. We can't come to yours tonight" He looked at Gerry who just laughed.

"Bring Mark with you. You know it's the more the merrier as far as I am concerned Brian. Tell Esther to not bother cooking. Emily's coming and Clarky. Jack? Sandra?" They both nodded as Sandra touched her forehead gingerly. "Bring the dog if you want, as long as he doesn't nick the curry!" Gerry laughed.

"Are you sure? Are you going Jack?" He turned to his old friend who nodded.

"Yeah, we solved the case. Why not? Ok it wasn't the outcome we wanted but at least we found out the truth. We got Sandra back in one piece. I think that's worth celebrating don't you?" He took his coffee from Gerry as Sandra smiled.

"Yes Jack I think it is" She smiled as Scampi barked in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**authors note, well thats the story finished. I have enjoyed writing this one. Please let me know what you think. Should I continue writing New Tricks stories? Is anyone out there still reading this! Thanks for all the reviews so far xx**


End file.
